Dead End
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: The Wrestlers and Diva's of WWE have hopes for a well deserved vacation, and decide to go on a road trip. Yet when their bus breaks down, near a local hospital, they enlist as patients in a allergy drug testing, a sure way to make easy money. However it turns out that they have enlisted in a government sponsored program on human regeneration, and are now in a fight for their lives.
1. Road Trip Disaster

**I do not own anything related to WWE or anything, except the storyline. If you have nothing nice to say then please do not review. If you like the story however, and would like to see more chapters, then please review. Hope you Enjoy! **

**Road Trip disaster **

"Bro, I am so pumped!" Zack cheered pumping his fist into the air. "Road Trip! Road Trip! Road Trip!" "Dude, take a chill pill and calm down." Rey Mysterio said gently patting Zack on the shoulder. "How many cups of coffee have you had today?" He asked with a smile. "Maybe two or three?" Zack replied with a nervous grin. "Well that figures." He said playfully hitting him on the arm. "Hey you guys ready? Let's go!" The Uso Twins Jimmy and Jey called. "You know I can never tell those two apart." Zack whispered and Rey managed a nod as they grabbed their belongings and headed out toward the parking lot. "Dude, let's get this party started!" Xavier Woods said with excitment as he cranked up the radio and began break dancing. All the wrestlers piled into the bus after Xavier and headed off to do their own thing.

Zack and Xavier immediatly began having a dance off with each other With Rey as the referee, Kofi Kingston took a spot on one of the beds on the buss and pulled out a book to read. "You know that's probably not a smart idea." Daniel Bryan said taking a seat on the bed on the other side. "Just saying you could get motion sickness." Kofi nodded and put the book down, and laid down. "Man, I still can't believe Vince is actually letting us use the tour busses like this." Daniel said as he laid down with a yawn. "This is going to be awesome!" "You can say that again man." said Kofi. Suddenly he sat up and looked around. "You seen Jimmy and Jey?" He asked confused. "Yeah, their over by the TV." Daniel replied again with a yawn. "Okay, good, just wanted to see if we got everybody." Daniel closed his eyes as the bus rolled down the highway. "Good thing Randy's driving." Kofi said aloud, mostly to himself as he hadn't noticed that Daniel had fallen asleep. "Yo! guys, can you keep the volume down!" Randy called from the driver's seat. "I'm trying to concentrate." "Sorry bro!" Zack called as he turned down the volume on the radio.

Meanwhile Jimmy and Jey mostly were keeping to themselves, as twins often did. "Dude, I wonder if the girls are having a blast as much as we are." Jey said thoughtfully. Jimmy didn't respond, and Jey could tell right away that something wasn't right. "Dude, come on this supposed to be a vacation bro. No Worries, no matches to fight, none of that, so come on spill it what's up?" "I can't exactly put my finger on, but I've been getting these weird vibes lately." Jimmy said softly. "It feels like something bad's going to happen." "Dude, you worry to much, everything's going to be okay." Jey said slinging an arm around him. Dolph Ziggler was off by himself laying down on one of the other beds, obviously trying to catch up on sleep like Daniel. Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose on the other hand, were playing solitaire which Roman was winning at, much to Dean's dismay.

At the head of the bus was Randy Orton at the wheel, with John Cena in the passenger side. "Any idea where were going to go?" He asked turning to Randy as he shook his head. "Guess we'll figure it out when we get there." He replied. "Why?" "Cause I'm trying to let Nikki know so that the girls can follow us in their tour bus." John said as Randy rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What?" John asked trying not to get offended. "Nothing," Randy said quickly. "I just don't understand why Nikki has to come along because Brie is." He said calmly. "Why wouldn't she?" John replied. "I mean their twins, and do a lot of stuff together, just like Jimmy and Jey." Randy drew in a deep breath and calmed himself down. Today wasn't about fighting or arguing, it was a day of rest and relaxation. Something a lot of them needed, and to get away from Hunter and Stephanie.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard and the bus shook upon the impact. "What the hell was that?" John asked, looking around in a panic. "I-I don't know." Randy said trying to remain calm, as he tried to regain control of the bus. The bus continued to rock and now started to spin out of control. "What the hell is happening?!" Daniel shouted as he was thrown from the bed and nearly landed on his neck. "What's going on?!" cried Dolph in a panic. "Randy, do something." John said still panicking. "I-I can't!" He admitted, now starting to freak out. "I lost control of the bus." John drew in a shaky breath. "Everybody brace for impact!" He called to the others.

It seemed like a long time before the bus finally stopped, crashing into the trunk of a tree. The impact was so great, that Randy's head whipped foreward and he slammed his head against the windshield and passed out. John on the other hand manged to avoid the collision and went to make his way to the others. "Everybody okay?" He asked as he checked everyone over. Daniel was slumped over against a table, and was out cold. John tried not to panic as he saw that the young man's body was sprawled out in an odd angle, and he wasn't sure if he had reinjured his neck or not. "Dolph? Jimmy? Jey?" John was in full blown panic mode, he wasn't sure what had happened to the rest of the gang.

Looking around the damaged bus, he finally locates Dolph Ziggler, who was slummped over holding his left arm, which was pinned to his side at an odd angle. "Dolph, you okay?" John asked before silently kicking himself. _No shit he's not okay. _He thought silently to himself. _He's hurt moron. _Dolph groaned in pain and looked up at him. "John what happened?" He asked weakly as he struggled to make it to his feet. "Not sure exactly." John said taking soft breath and trying to slow down his racing heart. "Where's everyone else?" John asked turning to Dolph. Dolph shook his head and continued to grip his left arm in pain. "Not sure." He replied shakily. "Kofi went to check on Jimmy and Jey. Rey and Xavier are knocked out cold. So is Zack with a bleeding gash in his head." "Holy shit." John breathed. Just then they noticed Dean and Roman walking over toward them. Dean was holding his head, and Roman was limping pretty badly. "Everybody okay?" Roman asked trying not to show any sign of pain on his face. "I think the better question is are you two okay?" Dolph asked still cradling his left arm. "I'm okay." Dean said as he swayed a bit on his feet. Roman put a hand out on Dean's back to help him so he wouldn't fall over. "Seems like you got a concussion." John said noticing obvious signs. In all the years he had been wrestling, and all the injuries he's had, he knew a lot about concussions.

"Anybody got an idea of where we are?" Roman asked after a few minutes of silence. "Not sure exactly." John said as he looked around to see the others. "Ouch. That seriously hurt bro." Zack said as he sat up slowly holding his head. Suddenly Zack pulled his hand away and saw blood on his fingers. "Holy shit, I'm bleeding." He replied in a terrified tone. A slight groan came from Usos as they finally came to, much to John's relief. "You guys okay?" He asked. Jimmy held his head, and looked over at his twin. "You okay?" he asked as Jey slowly nodded. "I think so." He said slowly. "Except my head hurts." "It was then that Jimmy remembered just as they crashed, they both had slammed into each other. " "Gee, I wonder why." He said softly shaking his head as he felt his brother's pain.

Once everyone had woken up dazzed, and disoriented John and Roman began helping them out of the bus. Kofi didn't really seemed to be that injured, minus the fact that he had a sprained ankle that is. Daniel seemed to be in the worst shape of them all, and John was afraid to move him. "If we move him, we risk injuring him even further, and he could end up paralyzed." He said turning to Roman. "Well we can't just leave him here." Roman replied. "What are we going to do?" John was about to respond when a sudden scream drew his attention. All the guys turned their attention toward the scream as well, and it was then that they had noticed the girls. "Oh my god! What happened?!" Naomi asked as all the girls rushed over in alarm. Naomi turned her attention obviously to her husband Jimmy who was reassuring her that they were okay.

"Where's Daniel?" Came Brie's sudden panic. John's face turned grim. He knew that Daniel recently had neck surgery due to Kane's attack on him, that had left him out of ring action for at least a few months. Only now the injury to his neck could be a lot worse. "Where is he? Is he okay?" John could see tears welling up in Brie's brown eyes, and could tell she was on the verge of breaking down. "He's okay, but he's in pretty bad shape." John explained slowly. "There's a possiblity that he might have re-injured his neck." A quiet sob came from Brie as she turned to her sister Nikki, as she embraced her twin in a comforting hug. "Shh, it's going to be okay." Nikki said calmly trying to calm Brie down. "I'm going to see if we can figure out where we are." Dean said to John. "Maybe there's a mechanic shop around here who can fix the bus for us." "Are you nuts?" Randy asked slowly holding his head in pain as blood dripped down his forehead. "Do you think we're going to have enough money to fix this damn thing?" "Well, we have to do something!" Dean protested. Otherwise we'll be sitting ducks, and our injuries will get a lot worse."

John nodded in approval and Dean started heading down the road. It seemed almost like an eternity before he finally came into view again. "Find anything?" Dolph asked hopefully. "Not a thing." Dean replied grimly. "The only thing I found was a hospital which is just up the street." "How very convenient." Randy said with a hint of suspision in his voice. "Well that's great that there's a hospital." John said thoughtfully. "But what are we going to do about Daniel?" "I could carry him?" Roman offered, but John shook his head. "It's too much of a risk." He said. "He could end up paralyzed." "And if we leave him here, he'll die!" Came the frustration in Roman's voice. John thought for a moment, and although he didn't want to risk it, he knew that Roman was right. Although the risk of paralyses was grim, but dying was definitely not an option. "Alright, let's get started." He said softly. "It's starting to get dark."

By the time they had made it, most of the guys were about ready to collapse in agony. Especially Roman. Although he didn't want to admit it, John knew that he was hurt, and that his left leg could be injured. "Can I help you?" Asked a red haired nurse at the front desk as John approched her. "We were just in a bus accident, and most of us are injured with broken bones." John explained. "One of our friends is in a risk of becoming paralyzed though." He said as the nurse stood up from the desk. John cringed as she blew on the silver whistle that was hanging from her neck, and a bunch of doctors and nurses came rushing out, and immediatly began helping them. One of them took Daniel's limp body from Roman, and rushed him down the hallway to the Emergency room.

"Everything's going to be okay." The nurse said to John as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are all in excellent hands." A sudden chill ran through John's body upon the nurse's touch and a cold feeling settled in his stomach. He could tell something wasn't right, and his instincts were never wrong.

**TOO BE CONTINUED...What will happen next? Tune in to find out. Chapter two coming soon! **


	2. Phase One

**I do not own anything related to WWE or anything, except the storyline. If you have nothing nice to say then please do not review. If you like the story however, and would like to see more chapters, then please review. Hope you Enjoy! **

**Phase One **

"John, stop pacing." Roman said gently lifting up his head to look at him. John drew in several deep breaths and ignored him. He had never felt so guilty in his whole life. He was the one who had organized the entire trip, and was supossed to have everything in control, in a sense he was supossed to be the leader, only know he felt like a failure. "What if they can't help Daniel?" He asked as he finally stopped pacing and took a seat in the chair beside Roman in the waiting room. "What if he's paralyzed and has to give up wrestling?" "Calm down." Roman said gently. "Take a deep breath, and just calm down." John did as Roman suggested and drew in a couple of deep breaths trying to calm his nerves. "Any sign of the others?" He asked briefly taking off his cap and running a hand through his brown hair. Roman shook his head in response. "How's your leg?" John asked noticing the blue and purple bruise on Roman's left leg. "It's fine." He assured him. "It's nothing I can't handle. I've had tougher injuries then this."

"Still, you should still get it checked out though." John said softly. "Trust me, the longer you put off getting an injury checked out, it'll get worse." "It's fine." Roman insisted, as long as it's not broken I can handle it." John was about to respond, when he suddenly caught sight of the red haired nurse walking over toward them. "May I speak to you two gentleman for a moment?" She asked with a sweet smile. John didn't know what to say, and Roman just shrugged his shoulders. "Where's our friends?" He asked. "Are they all okay?" The nurse ignored him, and began signaling them to follow her.

As they followed her down the long hallway, the florescent lights above them started to dim and flicker, giving off an eery shadowy feeling which began making John feel slightly uncomfortable. He tried not to let it bother him, yet when the cold sensation in his stomach returned, he couldn't shake the nagging feeling his instincts were telling him. _It's a damn hospital._ He thought silently cursing in his mind. _What the hell could possibly go wrong in a fucking hospital? _He felt Roman's hand on his back which drew him out of his thoughts. "You okay?" he whispered to him. John slowly nodded. "I just have a bad feeling about this." He whispered back. "Something's not right."

Once she led John and Roman into the room, they noticed that everyone else was already there, most of them were in casts and braces due to their injuries, but John was glad to see that they were alright. "So what's this all about anyway?" Dolph asked, running a hand through his blonde hair with his free hand. "For starters, my name is Dr. Jean Halloway," She said introducing herself. "We are currently in the process of developing a new allergy drug that needs to be tested." She said as she looked at all of them. "So what does that have to do with us?" Randy asked. "All we came in here for was some medical attention." "Yes, and from what our understanding is that the bus you were in is in need of repairs correct?" All the Wrestlers and Diva's looked at each other at this point before turning back to her. "We'll pay you of course." She continued. "For each day this testing will take, each of you will recieve eight thousand dollars." "How long exactly are we talking about?" Dean asked with a smile. "Aproxemently two weeks." She replied.

Once again everyone looked at each other. "So much for our vacation." Xavier muttered under his breath. "What are the terms if we agree to this?" John asked raising an eyebrow of suspicion at her. "While you are here, you cannot have any contact with the outside world, and you must swallow whatever medication my team and I give you." She said with a small smile. There was a moment of silence between each of the wrestlers and diva's as they all looked at each other, and John could tell that they were all thinking the same thing, They needed the money to get the tour bus fixed or else they would have no way to get back. "Alright, we all agree." John said after a moment of silence. "Excellent." Dr. Holloway said now with a beaming smille. "Then let's begin."

After handing over all their personal items such as their phones, and other electronic devices, everyone was then led down the hallway into a huge room to wait for the first round of the tests. "Think we made the right descision in doing this?" Randy asked turning to John. "I'm not really sure." He admitted. "But if we don't get the money to get the bus fixed, we have no way to get back, which wil piss the hell out of Vince." Randy chuckled. "Yeah, he'll probably get so mad that his head will explode." John laughed. "Seriously, can you imagine how red his face will get? red like a fire engine." Randy held in his laughter as a tall bulky looking doctor with brown hair, and green eyes entered the room carrying a tray full of vials and needles, followed by a nurse with blonde hair and hazel brown eyes. "Which one of you is Jason Uso?" She asked as Jey raised his hand in the air. "Uh it's Jey." He corrected her. The nurse looked at him, and gave him an apolgetic look. "Please follow us." She said motioning for Jey to follow them. Jey took a quick glance a his twin brother. "Don't worry," He said softly. "I'll be back." He said as he followed the nurse and doctor out of the room.

It seemed like an eternity as they all waited for Jey's return. "He's been gone for a while now." Jimmy said getting up from the couch between Dolph and Dean. "What if something's wrong?" Naomi wondered in worry. "Don't worry," Natalya said softly as she placed a comforting hand on Naomi's shoulder. "Nothing's going to happen. They know what their doing." "Man, I hate hospitals." Dean muttered as he now began to panic. Getting up from the couch, he began to pace in agitation. "Dude, calm down." Zack said calmly. "Yeah man, take a chill pill." Said Kofi. "Your going to make us all agitated just watching you."

Suddenly without warning, Jimmy doubled over trying to catch his breath as though he had been dropped kicked in the ribs and had the wind knocked out of him. "You okay?" Randy asked as everyone took notice. "What's wrong?" Naomi asked placing a hand on Jimmy's shoulder. Jimmy kept his body hunched over, but managed to lift his head up to look at them. John could immediately tell right away that something wasn't right. Jimmy struggled to catch his breath as he softly managed to choke out, "Something's...wrong..." He said while trying to get air into his lungs. " "Jey's...hurt..." A look of shock spread across everyone's faces as they all mangaged to pile out of the room and into the hallway.

"Man, I knew this was a bad idea." Dean said with panic in his voice. "Where'd they take him?" Paige asked from behind Natalya. Suddenly everything around them grew cold, which made the hairs on the back of their necks all stand on end. Suddenly, Jimmy let out a cry of pain as he fell to his knees. "They're hurting him." He said gritting his teeth in agony. "Can you tell where they're at?" John asked. Before Jimmy could respond, a violent scream of terror tore through the hall, which made all their stomachs churn in fear. "This way!" John said as they all made their way down the hall.

Jey's screams grew louder as they got closer and closer toward the source of the location, just as Jimmy collapsed to the floor writhing in agony. "We have to do something!" Naomi cried out obviously scared and concerned. Randy and John both banged as hard as they could on the window of the room where several doctors were crowded around Jey trying to revive him. "Something's wrong!" John yelled. "Stop it! your killing him!" Randy Shouted. Dr. Holloway turned her attention toward the noise and motioned for a nurse with black hair toward them. "All of you need to return to the room now." She said calmly. "We are doing everything we can." "But your killing him!" Jimmy cried out still gritting his teeth in agony. "All of you, get back to the room." She said this time more sternly. "Or we will have no choice but to seperate you." Suddenly the sound of a flat line reached their ears, and Naomi let out a scream of horror. "Jimmy's not breathing!"

John and Randy both turned to each other with a mixture of both sadness and anger in their eyes, just as Dr. Holloway came from out of the room with a sympathetic look in her green eyes. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "We did everything we could, but it seems that he's had some sort of reaction to something in the drug. We lost him." Naomi fell to her knees beside her husband just as Jimmy managed to weakly regain consciousness. "Jey's...dead..." He choked out softly. "I can't feel his presence anymore." Everyone all looked at each other at this point, all with looks of worry and concern. They had no idea this is what they were signing up for. "It seems like we'll have to do a more therough check with our drug." Dr. Holloway said softly. "If I would've known, I would've never given him the dosage. This was my fault, and I take full responsibility. I promise you, this will not happen again." Randy narrowed his icy blue eyes toward her in suspicion, and John knew exactly what he was thinking, it was the same thing he was. Something wasn't right about all this. "Since Phase One didn't quite go as planned, I suggest we move on to Phase Two." She said as she led them all back down the hallway and back into the huge room.

**TOO BE CONTINUED...What will happen next?! Tune in to find out, Phase Two will be coming soon...**


End file.
